kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms?" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by RothyCat. Oh, and please do mind the lava pits, we work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a awful chat room, filled with evil users, hating their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are prohibited by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a bad community, relatively bad moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate.com. Expect to make a rival here, but be prepared for the game-loving geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff 1.Be a troll 2.Harassing others is allowed. 3.Promotion of illegal activity is also allowed. 4.Excessive profane or abusive language is Recommanded. 5.Feed the trolls Please. 6. Spamming is fun. 7.Innapropriate links are to be posted or given out is Legal. 8. Use inappropriate username and profile pictures. 9 Role-playing excessively (Emotes are bad, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are good ). 10. Any excuses refering to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be Credited. 11. Speak bad language in the room. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chatrooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. 1. When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. 5. Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: Rothycat: - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit closer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Hailing from Seattle, Washington, Rothy is an avid gamer and adores reading, drawing, and pwning noobs with her banhammer when the situation arises. Past Room Owner(s): KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Dragoneye904 - Sukasai - List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators Blarlack - DragonFlame997 - Hayato_Sakashi - kiwibob - MrSpontaneous - Razzi3l - =List Of Regulars= Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. 1132 - angelee33 - ArianaBanana - aturtledoesbite - Hello. As you may already know, my username is aturtledoesbite. Why? It just is. Anyway, I'm just a guy that hangs out in the Castle. You can usually find me there after 3:00 P.M. in United States Central time (whatever it's called) whenever I feel like talking to people. I've found a lot of friends in here, so drop on by! bert1432 - Cyberhammer- DarkDragonVA - DarstardlyDave - Dedwynde - Fnar3221 - Hello, I'm one of the newer regulars. Inducted into Bowser's Castle and so far loving all of its colorful and wacky inhabitants. Mr. Fnar3221 likes the "Dubstep" and "DnB" genres of music, can usually be found listening away to the songs on volumes not meant for human ears, walking his dog, Balto or if not hanging out with Balto, talking about how awesome Balto is. Going to University in the fall of 2010 (hopefully!) and I enjoy the finer things in life. godzuki - goldenbullet - Hi. My name is "goldenbullet" as indicated by the little red thingy over there←. I'm working on the Wiki, helped created this one with the help of Fnar3221 and Rothycat who are listed somewhere over there ↑. Give any of us a shout if you want something added or changed on here! Golly_Greg - Halodu3de - I_like_toast - Jujitsu777 - kegso - you can usualy find me listening 2 Black Sabbath and giving out free virtual beer thats why some ppl call me --KEGSO MAN-- oh and i'm from belgium so plz forgive my bad grammar KillerShadow90 - Hey BC is always the room i go to. I'm really good at video games and like making friends kiteless - koopashell - What would I be if I wasn't a regular in the Castle? Ness1010 - NihilistMachine - I am the witty new addition to Bowser's Castle. You will find me most days chilling out listening to Dubstep with Fnar3221 and being the good ol' witty guy I am. Also, you might find me trying to make dry humor not fail over the interwebs. o_______o - Uh, Hi? My name is Kyle, and I don't like to talk. In fact I don't know why I'm talking now. Oh, dangit! I'm typing! rosalinaSMGdoro - Sabin7 - Hello, my name is Sabin7. I can proudly say that I've been on Kong for a while, and a generous portion of that amount has been in Bowsers Castle. The people who I first met there I will not forget: RothyCat, Codeman101, Angelee33, Batzilla, Odins__Raven, Koolfoo3, and Unit53374. Shadow10101 - Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... vesparian -warlic97 -werewolfbabe -wolffang_1000 -xela248 - I’m a teenage nerdy gamer girl who stands for a fun chat and good grammar! You'll find me online pretty much all the time either performing the Sarcasm Dance or chatting with other regulars. I don't bite that hard. Talk to me anytime- I'll talk to anyone who isn't a troll and/or spammer. Peace, my friends. x3_Hades_x3 - Im a female, Follow the laws of Kongregate and dont get on my bad side or the powers of Hades and the Ability of Mod calling will be your demise! List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. ' jusdkidding - i think BC is the place for me, however if my princess is in another castle just let me know koopashell - Er, there's a bunch of people who know that I regularly come into BC. The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! March 30, 2010, 4:11 PM (Pacific Time): Bowsers' Castle contemplates their place within the Force. MrSpontaneous: must make some moments awkward Rothycat: Don’t you do that constantly anyhow Spont? MrSpontaneous: make moments awkward? MrSpontaneous: You know it. Rothycat: Dark skippy! Rothycat: darn* MrSpontaneous: haha Rothycat: “Dark skippy” sounds like evil peanut butter. Ryoga1231: lol MrSpontaneous: It uses the force to choke you? Ryoga1231: “the official PB of the dark side….” MrSpontaneous: dark skippy always makes the bread land peanut buttered side down. June 30, 2009 (unknown time stamp): aleeg96: is rothy okay with you eating him Rothycat: Ale, that sounded wrong on so, so very many levels. XD Unit53374: ... I think I remember that, one time, we got in a fight about Rothy Cookies... I'm not entirely certain though... (bloody Memory Retention issues *grumble*) On April 22nd, 2010, at approx. 7:41PM (Eastern Mountain Time) the start of a rant by our very own, LunacyVII, was humorously interrupted by Unit53374 Fnar3221: I hear a story. Fnar3221: What's on your mind, Lunacy? LunacyVII: Impossible geometries, lines and colours and shapes the human mind barely comprehends Unit53374: ooh a story! April 16, 2010, 11:37 AM (Pacific Time): VampireGhost: -drinks some milk- assassin360: i love milk DastardlyDave: I love tacos. VampireGhost: I love cookies kegso: i love chicks Rothycat: I love lamp. May 13, 2009, 8:52 PM. (Eastern Mountain Time) Unit53374: i need to recharge my debatron itf Unit53374: no itf Fnar3221: No itv. Unit53374: and the past now as well Unit53374: v? Fnar3221: Ventures. Unit53374: i the ventures? Unit53374: in Fnar3221: ... Yes? Unit53374: well, what does that mean? Fnar3221: Figure it out. June 05 2010, 1:50 AM (British Summer Time) - Hilarity ensues when London and USA sayings are taken the wrong way... goldenbullet: You don't have to be manly to enter a bathroom. xela248: You don't have to be manly to enter a toilet. TheH21: A USED toilet... goldenbullet: Enter a toilet? xela248: It's what we call the bathroom here. xela248: Because we're just that classy :P goldenbullet: I really don't think I'd want to enter a toilet. xela248: It's London for bathroom! goldenbullet: Sounds quite disgusting, mind you. Who knows what else has been in there other than fecal mater. xela248: It means bathroom. >.< Interesting Stories, Events, Antics, etc Being a strange, colorful place... Bowser's Castle has a lot of going-ons and antics. Post your favorite time, antic, story or just a memory worth remembering here! Hello, my name is Sabin7, and I'm a Kongreholic. One time, in Bowsers Castle, on my first day, (June 30, '09.) an action I made was "makes Rothy Croissants". Now, I meant I made croissants FOR her, but everyone thought I made croissaints out of her. I also made croissaints out of myself, and Angelee33. Rothy tasted like blueberries, ange like sugar, and if I recall correctly...I tasted vaugely of trench coats. Category:Chat rooms